Ultimatrix
The Ultimatrix (also rarely called the Omnitrix) was a gauntlet-like device that could transform the wearer into different sapient alien species, providing the Codon Stream had a DNA sample of said species. It could also evolve those aliens into their Ultimate Form. History 'Backstory' Originally created by Azmuth, the Ultimatrix's power core was unstable and incomplete, so he kept the Ultimatrix in high security storage. 'Alien Force' Albedo stole the Ultimatrix and was able to stabilize the core, as well as "surpassing" the prototype Omnitrix by adding an evolutionary function. Unfortunately for him, the Ultimatrix was linked to the same database as the Omnitrix, so Albedo only had access to the same aliens as Ben, which excluded Grey Matter. Allying himself with Vilgax, he agreed to help him so he could get the Omnitrix and use it to reset the Ultimatrix, which would turn him back to normal, while Vilgax could have the Earth. After Albedo (as Ultimate Humungousaur) easily defeated Ben (as Humungousaur), Vilgax threatened Gwen and Kevin's lives in order to force Ben to give up the Omnitrix to him, which worked. Afterwards, Vilgax betrayed Albedo by using the Omnitrix to defeat him by turning his army of Bioids into thousands of Humungousaurs, defeating him. Later, Ben activated the Omnitrix's Self-Destruct to force Vilgax to remove it but Vilgax refused, thinking he was bluffing and later suffered the consequences as it exploded. Ben released Albedo and forced him to give him the Ultimatrix via the same threat, which worked. Ben used Ultimate Swampfire to battle Vilgax, before using Jetray to escape. 'Ultimate Alien' Ben continued to use the Ultimatrix, briefly losing it to his Plant Clone, until he defeated Vilgax with Diagon's powers, Azmuth came to take Ascalon and the Ultimatrix, giving Ben the new Omnitrix. 'Post-Ultimate Alien' According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Azmuth destroyed the Ultimatrix offscreen. Modes Features *Like the prototype Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix acted as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. **By accessing the Codon Stream, the Ultimatrix rewrote the user's DNA and transformed them into an alien using one of the DNA samples in the Codon Stream. *Pressing the black button on the Ultimatrix made it grow bigger, allowing it to be easily slipped off. It automatically shrunk when placed on a new user. *The Ultimatrix had a built-in Universal Translator. *The Ultimatrix's color scheme could be changed, between red or green. 'Evolutionary Function' The Ultimatrix could evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form. This was activated by pressing the Ultimatrix symbol as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow. The evolutionary function worked by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, and to evolve in a "worst case scenario". The DNA is then simply m *The Ultimatrix had a Master Control. What it offered is unknown as it was never used. 'User Access' *Touching the Ultimatrix symbol while transformed gave various effects, such as turning the user back to normal, into another alien or into the alien's Ultimate Form. 'Voice Command' *The Ultimatrix had Voice Command, which allowed the user to manipulate the Ultimatrix via verbal commands. Glitches Technical glitches caused power glitches caused random flight and abilities not native to the alien species, as well as leaving all the aliens naked and cold. Azmuth reformatted and corrected these errors in the new Omnitrix. The Ultimatrix could be hacked. Wearers 'Other Users' Unlocked Aliens NOTES: *Aliens that were unlocked on the prototype Omnitrix are left blank. 'Ultimate Forms' 'Theroectical Ultimate Forms' Trivia *According to Ben, the Ultimatrix would've exploded if it was cut from his body. **According to Dwayne McDuffie, this is untrue, Ben said this to convince Thirteen not to cut his arm off. Category:Technology Category:Galvan Technology Category:Destroyed Category:Azmuth's creations Category:Omnitrixes (All) Category:Ultimatrixes Category:Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal Category:In used by Albedo Category:In used by Ben Category:Used by Albedo Category:Used by Ben